


Hold Me Close

by Lafrenze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafrenze/pseuds/Lafrenze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard week you turn to Steve for some much needed comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

You weren't proud to be caught here so late, fidgeting outside Steve's door, but you needed some good company. Even your infamous pride couldn't keep you away tonight. You spent a few awkward moments nervously standing in front of the door before you gathered the courage to knock, which was silly when you thought about the fact that Steve had _never once_ done anything to make you nervous about anything. But, similarly, you'd never been in a position like this, and despite knowing that you and Steve were close enough for this sort of favor, dating seemed to allow for such graces, it was hard to not worry you might be asking for too much. Before you could wind yourself up too much further, you heard the door unlock and you tried to compose yourself as best you could. _Brave face,_ you told yourself silently, _keep up a brave face._

The door opened and Steve popped into view, first looking confused and then bursting into his trademark beaming smile when he saw you. “You're back!” You tried to give him your best smile in return, but judging by how quickly his expression fell into concern you didn't do a very good job. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“Oh, no! Well, um, sort of?” This was a mistake, you decided. You were making a huge mistake, this was silly, it wasn't even a big deal. Still, you pressed on. “I just need- _wanted_ to talk, and I thought that maybe, if you didn't mind, I could, um...” When did your throat get so dry? Your nerves were making it hard to just say what you meant and it was upsetting.

Thankfully, Steve seemed to understand. He placed a comforting hand on your shoulder as his smile returned, though softer than earlier. “I don't mind. I've told you, I'm here for you, so I'm never going to mind if you want to talk. Come on in.” This time you managed a small, but genuine, smile while following him into his apartment. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah. I grabbed a bite on the way home. Traffic kept things slow enough that I could eat on the go without losing time.” He laughed at that. Eating while driving was one of your bad habits, but years of traveling constantly made it something you just couldn't shake. At some point everyone else simply gave up trying to stop you, other than keeping you from driving to missions entirely.

As you took a seat on the couch, you took a moment to see what Steve had been watching on TV before you arrived. It was a cooking show you didn't recognize, there were so many these days that it was hard to keep track of them. His excitement and curiosity about all the newly available foods was one of his more endearing traits in your opinion. After finding out what it was like back in the 40's you couldn't blame him, and so you had taken to indulging him instead. The TV flicked off and you turned to look at Steve, who had taken a seat next to you and was setting down the remote.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked softly.

Anxiously, you shifted in your spot and licked your lips. You were in too deep to wimp out now. “So, you know how I was taking the week off to go visit my family, 'cause my grandpa's getting up there in years and I don't want to miss seeing him while I still can, right? Well, like I kind of expected, my dad was there, and I just... don't really get on with him. I know I haven't really mentioned that much, since I'd rather pretend he doesn't exist, but I try and at least be civil when I have to see him, you know? I want to be the bigger person between the two of us, and if I treated him how I wanted to be able to, I couldn't come close to that.” You looked away from him, too embarrassed to watch his reactions. “It was a lot of the usual for him, taking credit for raising me right. He thinks that because I'm a hero and an Avenger that he deserves some praise for it. Except, other than providing half of my DNA and not killing me before I was old enough to move out, he didn't do anything at all to contribute. I spent my whole childhood wanting to make him proud, with zero to show for it. Then I decided 'Fuck it, I'm a grown woman and I can do fine on my own' before moving out and on. But now that I'm famous and wealthy, suddenly I'm a golden child, and to be real, it pisses me off so badly.” You had to stop there for a moment. You were choking up, but determined to not cry over this again.

“You haven't told him?”

“No. I don't want to start a fight. The last thing I want is to give him something else to hold over me.”

“Don't start a fight, then. Just tell him politely that you don't feel he deserves the credit he's taking. Look at how much it's hurting you to not say something.” You didn't see the look he gave you, but you did have enough time to react when you felt him pull you over into an embrace. Without resistance you hugged him back, pulling him close and burying your face into his shoulder. It did hurt, but this wasn't a villain of the week you could just punch away like you were good at. You could deal with death rays, evil aliens, and super-villains like no one else. Easy as pie. Dealing with emotions? Not so much. “I'm proud of you, you know. Trying to do the right thing, even when it's hard. And I'm glad you came to me to talk about it.”

Between the heat in your cheeks and the tears you were failing to stop, you officially felt like an emotional wreck. “You made me promise to try to stop bottling things up _all_ the time,” you said, almost shamefully, pulling away just enough to speak, but still not looking at Steve's face. “Remember?”

“I do, but I know how hard it is for you to open up. Which is why I'm glad that you felt safe telling me.” He kissed the side of your head, causing you to press your face into his shoulder once more. You felt his chuckle more than you heard it. One of his hands made it's way up to comb through your hair and the other remained on your back, slowly rubbing up and down.

It was hard to tell just how long you stayed like that, wrapped up safely in the comfort of Steve's arms. The past few days' worries slipped away as you let yourself relax; your tears dried up and the ache in your chest faded to nothing. After some time you moved your head up to the crook of his neck, gently kissing what skin you could reach. For the first time since you left on your trip, you were perfectly content.

“Stay here tonight,” he asked quietly, breaking the silence. “It's late.”

Slowly, and with some reluctance, you pulled away enough to look at Steve properly. “Are you sure that's okay?” It would be the first time that you'd be staying over, and you didn't want him to be uncomfortable if he was asking for your benefit without thinking a little of himself. When he nodded you continued. “I didn't bring any pajamas. I dropped my stuff off at home earlier.”

“You could wear one of my shirts, and I've got some sweatpants with drawstrings you could borrow for the night.” When he flashed you those pleading, bright blue doe eyes you knew you were as good as done.

“You make a good case. Alright then, a sleepover it is,” you said, slipping out of his arms and standing up. A yawn escaped you as you followed him to his room. Sleep was starting to sound exquisite. You watched him grab a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants out from his dresser.

“You can leave your clothes on the bathroom counter, for tomorrow. I'll change after you,” Steve told you, handing you the shirt and pants. You entered the bathroom and did so, with a fleeting, but ultimately ignored, thought to leave the door cracked while you changed. His clothes were comically over-sized for you, but they'd stay on. Immediately after exiting and letting Steve get changing you all but fell into bed. Once you were under the covers your exhaustion washed over you, and by the time you felt the mattress dip with Steve's weight as he slid in next to you, you were well on your way to dreamland. You were fairly certain you heard him wish you a good night, though you didn't doubt that you felt him kiss the back of your head as he wrapped an arm around you.

That night you would get the best sleep you'd ever had.


End file.
